PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (ADMINISTRATIVE CORE) The Administrative Core will ensure successful administration of the Program Project Grant, facilitate completion of the research goals, and maximize impact of the scientific discoveries. Efficient grant administration will be achieved by collaborative efforts of the Program Director, who will oversee all grant research activities, and the Program Coordinator, who will be responsible for all grant administrative activities. Grant fiscal oversight and reporting activities will be accomplished through regularly scheduled meetings between the Administrative Core and all Program faculty. Grant research coordination will be orchestrated through a well-established routine of weekly Monday META Meetings at which the faculty, staff, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students give regular research talks. Research progress will be reported each term by representatives from each of the Research Projects and Cores. In addition, each Research Project and Core team will meet on a regular basis with the Program Director. Participation in the weekly Monday META Meetings extends beyond Program Project Grant researchers to encompass other researchers interested in host-microbe interactions and microbiome science, including colleagues from Anthropology, Psychology, Chemistry, and the College of Education. It thus serves as a valuable forum to disseminate Program Project Grant research and as an incubator for new ideas and collaborations. In addition, the META Center will continue to host an annual Symposium on Host-Microbe Systems Biology through support from the UO Office of the Vice President for Research and Innovation, which provides the opportunity for Program Project Grant researchers to share their research with internationally renowned leaders in the field and thus enhance broad dissemination of their scientific discoveries.